


Tufted Ears and Chocolate | Changlix

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Kpop oneshots :) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Cat/Human Hybrids, Changbin is a lynx hybrid yall, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, Hybrid Seo Changbin, Hybrids, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee felix is an animator, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, One Shot, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: This is from my one-shot book over in Wattpad so I wanted to share with yall as wellLee Felix didn't have much time working as an animator. Not that his work piled on him that he had to stay in his office the whole day- just that he didn't have anything to do at home. And walking home at around midnight, he notices a demon following him. But it wasn't a demon, was it? It was a short lynx hybrid, with an unusual love for chocolate and tufted, tall ears.ORAfter work, Felix is followed home by a curious Lynx Hybrid, Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Kpop oneshots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Tufted Ears and Chocolate | Changlix

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad oneshot book that I thought would be nice to share with yall as well.  
> My Wattpad is Toastter_Treatts if yall would like to check it out <3  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Toastter_Treatts

"Yah, Lee Felix-" A voice resounded from the other side of Felix's small office, the animator perking up from the glow of his drawing tablet. "Are you going home or what?"

Felix turns to the clock above his head with a small rub of his eyes. He almost jumped at the time too, eyes widening and making a choked sound in the back of his throat. 

It was currently 11 in the evening, and the young animator didn't even notice (maybe Bang Chan had reason to nag Felix about opening the blinds every morning he goes to work). But Felix never liked opening the blinds as his desk was positioned right in front of the window, facing the door and back towards the glass. Animators had many enemies, one of them was the sun it seemed as sunlight would spill into the room, Felix struggling to see his screen due to the shiny glare.

Either way, Felix had great reason to stay in and work. First of all, he had nothing to do at home, and trying to animate at home only proved fruitless as in mere hours he would be invested in some drama recommended by Minho instead of drawing. Secondly, and more importantly, there was a deadline that needed to be met by the end of the week and while most of his coworkers had finished their pile of work, Felix hadn't (remember when he mentioned being invested in dramas recommended by Minho?). 

"It's late," Minho furrowed his eyebrows at the younger, the animator only staring back at him with a frown and wide eyes. He sat straight, with his back slightly arched after being bent over his graphic tablet the whole day and the older could only grimace at the crack from the relief of Felix's spine. Though he still held his pen, having been in the middle of this one scene where the hybrid boy and the human girl had finally met. 

"You should go home," Minho rolled his eyes when Felix didn't reply. The younger slouched his shoulders, returning to the glow of his graphic tablet, undoing some mistakes he had done with quick taps on his keyboard. 

The older sighed, walking further into the room with crossed arms. Standing beside Felix, he arches an eyebrow at the scene he was currently on. 

Picture this:

It's was a beautiful scene between two friends. A hybrid boy, part human, part animal who none of the other kids wanted to play with. After stumbling into a forest and injuring himself, he meets a human girl who was willing to play with him. They hung out every day, played, and told each other stories. And during this particular scene, the girl had run up to him from home, excitedly showing him a small box of chocolates that this poor boy had never even seen before. And they share a sweet moment between them, eating chocolate. 

It was an important scene of the beginning of an anime movie and- Felix really needed to hurry and get the main frames drawn from their storyboards.

Minho nods leaning down as he places a hand on the back of Felix's chair, and another on the desk. 

"This project is reminding me of my Sungie," Minho smiles, Felix rolling his eyes. The younger yelps when Minho slapped his arm, whipping his head toward the older. "I saw that."

Ever since the older animator got a hybrid of his own, he won't shut up about the young squirrel boy that it hurt. Whenever he got the chance he would bring him up, giggling when he would otherwise be frowning. But Felix always laughed it off, it was funny to see his senior suddenly be so soft for a hybrid when the rest of their company thought he was an utter bitch. 

"Shouldn't you be home?" Felix returns to outlining sketch, saving it into a file, and moving on to the next frame when he was done. "I mean, _Sungie_ is lonely right now. And it's late."

"No," Minho sighs, standing back up and scratching his head. "Jisung loves it when I'm not home."

"Why? Actually- nevermind, I don't want to-"

"He says he doesn't have to stand my overbearing sweet and 'weird' gestures toward him- whatever that mean," Minho whines, Felix grimacing at the older's antics. "I mean- he loves it when I fu-"

"Okay! Hyung- TMI, don't want to know!," Felix almost screams, shaking his head to rid his mind of what Minho was about to say. His ears had gotten red and Minho coos at that, pinching the younger's freckled cheeks only for his hand to be slapped away. "Hyung, go away. I'm trying to work. Go home, damn it-"

"I'm not leaving until you leave," Minho huffs, taking a seat on the floor and pulling out his phone. Felix was fine with this. He hung out around the older enough times, spent his lunch breaks with him every day to know and tolerate his questionable shenanigans. Felix was attached to Minho anyway, and him staying would only comfort him in his otherwise lonely overtime. "Meanwhile I can tell you about my Sungie."

Felix was not fine with this. What was usually a comfort to his otherwise lonely overtime, became an essay presentation about a certain Squirrel Hybrid named Han Jisung. 

But Felix had already heard this monologue a million times from Minho and maybe even memorized Minho's description of him: He had orange hair with pink bangs that flew about and tiny, dusty brown colored ears. His tail was long and bushy and his cheeks were squishy. He's always causing trouble but tame around Minho. He loves to watch dramas with the older when he has a day off and is always begging for cheesecake. Always hyper and energetic, the older loves him no matter how many times Jisung hides from him, avoids his hugs, or accidentally breaks something due to his uncontrollable tail. 

And as Minho neared the end of his speech, he giggles as cute pictures of his hybrid, sighing and shaking his head. But Felix seemed to be more tired, even if half an hour only passed. 

Minho perks up at the sound of the keyboard clacking, Felix pressing "Ctrl S" multiple times to save his work on the drive. 

"Oh you're done?" He asks, Felix shaking his head with a small hum. 

"I just got tired of you," the younger smiles, Minho rolling his eyes as he picks himself off the floor. "Besides, it's already midnight, I think it's about time I go home."

"Finally!" Minho exclaims, watching as the younger turns off the monitors and his tablet, standing and stretching with a small crack in his lower back. "I know how much you hate me annoying you while you work but I didn't think you could keep it up for an hour!"

"I have my ways," Felix smiles, bright despite how late and tired he was. 

The two walk out of Felix's office, shutting off the light when they did. Minho ran back to his office, snatching his belongings before meeting up with Felix by the elevator. 

"You know, if you're so proud of Jisung, you should take him to work one day," Felix chuckles, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"I did," Minho replies, entering the small elevator with the younger. "You called in sick that day and I'm so glad you did. I lost him in the rebuilding because I was so busy and he got bored and- it was a mess really-"

"Wait-" Felix suppresses a laugh behind his fist, sputtering and shaking. "Is that why Chan was so angry with you the next day?"

"Yeah- Jisung had stolen his hard drive and coffee. He was fine with the hard drive but the _coffee?_ " Minho sighs, slumping his shoulders. the two walk out to the first floor. "But Fuck Chan! He doesn't know how much I love Jisung- he's never had a hybrid before does he?? No, the closest he probably had to a kiss is from his keyboard when he falls asleep on that shit!"

Felix laughs at that, especially when the older yells it out in the empty building, echoing back at them. If Chan was here, Minho would be done for. Their animation director wasn't know for his patience, especially when it came to Minho. Those two had a sort of push-and-pull relationship. Minho was all tame when he's around but after their senior went home, he'd bark insults nonstop at him. Of course, they were friends, but Minho wants to say his insults at least _once_ without having the threat of a slap to the back of his head.

"Oh shut up," Felix bubbles, feeling a slight bit of his energy restored from the older. "You can't even stand up to him."

"Shit, you're right," Minho nods with a large smile. "But he's a reminder to never take Jisung to work. Maybe I'll try one day- if he's asleep for the entirety of it."

This was where they part ways for the night, Felix walking home and Minho to the parking lot to drive back to his _Sungie._ They stop in front of their company building, turning to each other for their usual goodbyes and such. 

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home? It's late, and stray hybrids can attack anytime-"

"Hyung," Felix laughs, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. It's only around the corner."

"You sure? I mean- it's still late."

"I'm sure," Felix nods with a small smile to the older. "Go back to your Sungie."

"Okay, See you tomorrow Lix!" Minho smiles, holding up a hand to wave at the younger. They exchange a smile and a wave before the older departs, quickly heading toward the parking lot to get that much-needed rest. 

Felix headed home, wanting to boot up his computer and tablet to finish his last bits of work before he fell asleep. At this point, he's looking forward to his hopefully three hours of sleep (if he was lucky). 

Usually, he wouldn't be this behind, however, he needed to cover for someone as his coworker had to give birth during this crucial part of their project. Of course, while no one wanted to volunteer to take extra work, Felix decided to do it (with Minho's help of course). And while Felix wouldn't usually do such things, he didn't want Chan to lose any more sleep over this. Being an animation director was enough for the poor man. 

But on his way home, Felix decided to head to the nearest 24-hour convenience store. In order to finish his part, he needed something to wake up. Maybe some coffee and a late-night dinner and very early breakfast should do the trick. 

Picking out two cups of coffee, instant ramen, and a candy bar, he pays for his items before walking out. 

Now, the walk between the convenience store and his apartment wasn't very far and usually lit up with many streetlights. No matter how late or early he walked the street, he always felt safe. However, half-way there, he felt... _off_. He felt eyes on him, and he felt a small faraway presence following him. 

Though turning around, there was no one there. 

Even when he pull out his earbuds, trying to listen for anything besides the small croaks of crickets and the hum of the street lights above. 

Felix decided to shrug it off. He was tired, and it was late. All he could think of was the moving frames of characters. He excused the feeling though before he could plug back his earbuds, he almost jumps at the silhouette ways behind him. Felix squinted, noticing a man standing still with hands shoved in his pockets. 

Instinct told him to run but he only stood there, feet grounded to the cement though ready to bolt if he needed to. He suddenly felt his heart in his throat and cursed at himself for refusing Minho's offer to take him home. It seemed as if the whole world was just against him that day!

But as he craned his neck, trying to get a better view of the man, he noticed the silhouette of horns protruding from its head. And most of all, he had yellow eyes glowing in the dark! Had the devil come for him? But he'd been a good Catholic, prayed and everything, even went to church on Sundays! What had he done for Lucifer's servants to come for him? 

Maybe if he'd been nicer to Minho this wouldn't have happened!

The man walked closer, and Felix wanted to run though it felt like he was in a trance. The devil had placed a curse on him, ready to take him for his sins and he couldn't even run from it!

But no, what Felix had seen as horns were actually long tufted ears, the man passing under a streetlight on his way toward Felix. As he got closer, Felix noticed that he was a hybrid, with his spotted dusty fur and glowing, desaturated yellow eyes. He had chubby cheeks but had a sharp chin. And his dark hair fell over his eyes, only making the glow more menacing. Standing in front of Felix, he was shorter than the animator and wore an oversized hoodie that he managed to make intimidating. His fierce eyes were on Felix, and he leaned closer, the taller yelping and leaning away, screwing his eyes shut.

_"You sure you don't want me to drive you home? It's late, and stray hybrids can attack anytime-"  
_

How could Felix be so stupid? This was _exactly_ what Minho was warning him about and now here he was. Ready to die, ready to be eaten, and attacked by a hybrid. He didn't know if being attacked was worse than the devil claiming his soul but at least he still had a chance to go to Heaven. 

And he didn't even get to finish his work... Damn it...

"AH!" Felix's voice breaks when he hears rustling, his eyes snapping open to see fangs snapping at him, claws at his throat- none of that happened actually- _but_ the hybrid was rustling with the plastic bag Felix held, his nose twitching as he sniffed at it. 

Felix regained his breath and his soul it seemed. With this newfound energy, he reaches into the bag, pulling out the candy bar he had bought. The hybrid stares at it with wide eyes and Felix _threw_ the thing before turning his heel and bolting home.

**\---**

Felix was glad that Chan had taken him home. Even if it was in the middle of the day, he _did not_ want to pass by the street due to his encounter last night. 

After Minho finding him asleep in his office and the younger going on about finding this _"demon"_ walking home, he decided it was best if he called in Chan. And the animated director did, deciding it was best to take the younger home before his lack of sleep got the best of him.

On the less than five minute drive, Felix had babbled on and on about his meeting with this demon to Chan, the older sighing and helplessly nodding to whatever the younger was on about. He probably didn't understand and maybe considered that getting Felix off of his pastor's sermons for a while might be for the best but before freckled Australian could go on, they were at Felix's apartment. 

Chan made him go on his way with a chocolate bar to calm his nerves. He didn't want the younger to cause any more commotion and Felix nodded to him. The older smiled brightly at him, with his dimpled smile that calmed Felix somewhat. 

Felix was relieved that the older sent him home to rest. He didn't know if he could even last through the day! He already fell asleep on his tablet too, glad that it didn't break under his weight before Minho woke him up. 

But he didn't even know how he could sleep. He could only think of the demon last night, how it stared at him as if Felix was a- No! Felix shouldn't think such childish things. Minho and Chan were right, this was just a nightmare. These were effects brought upon him by his lack of sleep and stress. There was no demon. Instead, Felix should learn from the experience to always get his full eight hours and not a measly three. Three minutes. 

After digging the heel of his hand into his eye, Felix glances up, noticing someone in the hallway of his apartment. He thought it was just his neighbor and he greeted him in a small, sleepy "Hello" and a bow as he digs for his keys. But squinting to correct his fuzzy vision, he notices the black hoodie and the dark hair. And yes, the tufted, spotted ears. 

Felix halts but shakes his head. "Just a hallucination," he murmurs to himself, sighing as he unlocks his door. The demon was beside him, and Felix instinctively leans away as it leans towards him with narrowed eyes. "Just a hallucination."

"Yah," his rough voice called out, Felix yelping and screwing his eyes shut. His hands shook and, for the life of him, _couldn't_ open his door. "I'm real, you know."

"Oh my God- Oh my God- Oh my God- Oh my God-" Felix makes quick work to tap his forehead, his chest, and his shoulders. "Please please God, forgive me of my sins and protect me from demons."

Felix felt a hand slap the back of his head, blinking open an eye to see the man pouting beside him. 

"You're so rude, you know that? You threw chocolate at me, and now you're calling me a demon? Aish, all you humans are the same."

"You speak?" Felix manages out, heaving. He gathers the courage to glance at the man, seeing more clearly than the night prior. His eyes didn't glow in the light, and Felix noticed each individual spot on his tufted, tall ears. He rolled his desaturated yellow eyes, slits as pupils, and scoff at the tip of his tongue, showing off his sharp teeth. 

"Of course I talk, idiot," he huffs, though eyes brightening when he noticed the chocolate bar between Felix's clasped hands. He licks his chops and he glances up at the taller before glancing back down.

"Are you- Do you want chocolate?" Felix questions, his heart thumping against his ribcage. The man's ears flicked and he nods furiously but leaning anyway with a grimace. 

"Don't throw it at me though," he warns, a low growl deep in his throat. 

Felix hesitates but nods, handing the hybrid Chan's chocolate. If it meant a way to save his soul then he was willing to part with candy. The hybrid takes it from him, peeling the wrapper and immediately humming as he chews at the sweet treat. He jumps, his eyes squinting into bright crescent moons instead of a menacing narrowed glare. 

Taking his distraction as an opportunity to open his door, Felix runs into his apartment though before he could shut the door, the hybrid was already inside. 

"Woh- woh- woh-" Felix presses himself against the wall as the hybrid finishes his chocolate, cheeks chubby as he continues to chew. 'Why are- why are you inside now?"

"Do you have any more?" He questions, turning around to take in the whole apartment. 

"What are you supposed to be anyway? Like a cat- or _something?_ " He murmurs the last part, the hybrid rolling his eyes. He swallows the last bit of chocolate before answering. 

"I'm not a _cat_ or ' _something'_ I'm a lynx. Can you see a long tail? No."

"Hahaha," Felix gets out, still against the wall as he walks to his fridge, the hybrid's bright eyes on him. "That sounds like my nickname..."

"You're nervous."

That made Felix more nervous. And to think he was starting to calm down! But this hybrid- this _lynx_ could sense his fear, that did _not_ seem good. And Chan wanted him to sleep too! It seemed like he would throw another fit tomorrow morning!

"Uh- uh-" Felix opens his fridge door, his eyes darting from the chilly insides of the fridge to the equally chilly stare of the lynx. "I'm not?"

"I can hear your heart," he scoffs, his ears flicking again as he takes a seat on the couch. "But continue on being nervous. It sounds comforting."

"Oh- okay-" Felix swallows thickly, hands finally meeting the could paper of the chocolate bar he saved for emergencies- which was _now_ it seemed. Making his way back to the couch, he drops the candy onto the lynx's lap, hiding behind the couch when the hybrid turns to him. 

"Yah, you act like a newborn pup," he barks, leaning over the couch to meet Felix's dark eyes. The lynx grabs his wrist and he yelps, jumping as the older led him around the couch and sat him down. 

"Why don't you go back to your owner- now...?" Felix laughs awkwardly, tapping the man's hair in a pathetic excuse of a pat. 

"Do you see this?" Changbin points at his neck. "No collar. No owner. I'm a stray, dipshit. See, if we're going to make this relationship work you have to know my name at least."

"Relationship?" Felix sputters, the man nodding as he reaches for the remote, putting on some random show before staring on the chocolate Felix gave- or rather _threw_ \- him.

"Yes. You giving me chocolate and me being... I don't know... Just you giving me chocolate. I guess it's a little onesided-"

"But- but- how did you even find me?"

"Oh I followed your scent," he turns to Felix the younger jumping and yelping when the hybrid presses his nose against his shoulder. "Strawberry and Chocolate, you smell nice by the way- Anyway name's Seo Changbin."

"Lee- Lee Felix-" Felix presses his lips together in a thin light. 

"Great, glad to meet you."

Suddenly reality came crashing down on the animator. Seo Changbin, a hybrid- he wanted to _stay_ with Felix? Felix didn't even know the first _thing_ about taking care of hybrids! And when Minho described Jisung and his antics- while a hybrid was not a demon, it seemed that they might as well be! And- and- he didn't have anywhere for the hybrid to sleep, and what about showering? Did Felix have to bathe him like a dog? And should he consider Changbin a pet or a roommate? Minho seemed to consider Jisung a roommate and a lover but Felix didn't know! What if Changbin started coming onto him- what if-

"You think too loud," Changbin huffs, leaning further into the couch and crossing his arms.

His ears flattened and the tufts grazed Felix's cheeks momentarily, tickling him.

"Sorry-" Felix mumbles as he stares at the lynx's ears. He's never seen a hybrid up close. He's never even seen Jisung before, only through pictures MInho shows him. And usually the hybrid adoption center would be closed by the time Felix walked home. 

But they looked soft, and when Felix pokes at it, all of his thoughts were answered. 

He runs a finger against them, caressing the black tuft of fur that stuck out on the tip of Changbin's spotted ears. They weren't necessarily soft but it felt silken, using the palm of his hand to push it upright. He scratches the spot behind it and tilts his head curiously, seeing the ears vibrate when he stroked or scratched at them. 

But it took Felix a moment to realized that the ears themselves weren't vibrating, but Changbin himself, a purr deep in his throat as he presses himself further against Felix. 

And it made Felix smile, it really did. It tugged at his heartstrings, and his previous thoughts about owning a hybrid were semi relieved at the cute sight. 

"Yah!" Changbin perks up, slapping Felix's hand away. "I didn't say you can pet me! Geez- you human and..." Felix noticed that his cheeks had grown red, the lynx fidgeting in his seat but never removing himself from Felix's side since the younger felt warm against him. But Felix cooed at him, humming and releasing a deep, light laugh. 

Changbin's eyes widened, leaning up and placing his hands on Felix's thigh for balance. Their eyes meet and Felix couldn't help but swallow hard. Just like last night, he couldn't move, trapped in this trance from the demon that stared back at him. 

Changbin tilts his head and Felix's eyes scanned his face. His lips were in a small pout and his eyes were narrow, but they didn't hold their bite. They were soft, and sparkly and bright. 

Raising a hand, he presses a finger against Felix's cheek, blinking as he ears flicked when Felix's heart rate increased. 

"You have freckles?" Changbin questions leaning closer. He observes the younger's face, counting them.

"Yeah, I'm from Australia," Felix laughs nervously, leaning away. he noticed that Changbin had already climbed on top of him, tapping each of Felix's freckles as he begins to count each one. 

But the rhythmic patterned seemed to calm Felix, his eyes falling shut eventually when Changbin continues to do it. 

He had forgotten how tired he way, feeling his shoulders relax, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He could sleep sitting up, and it seemed like he did. The lynx was comforting to be around at least. Maybe that's why Minho loved Jisung so much- hybrids just had this supernatural ability to relieve stress and comfort someone with just their presence. And Felix liked that. Usually he had nothing to do at home and would stay at work for hours on end. 

But it seemed that once Changbin stepped foot into Felix's apartment, he was signing himself up for something he didn't even know. 

Felix felt Changbin shift, the hybrid wrapping his arms around Felix's torso in a small purr. His ears tickled Felix and the younger momentarily woke from his sleep to turn his head away before returning to his recommended and much-needed rest- curing his momentary insomnia with the help of the hybrid, Seo Changbin, warm against him.

And he guessed he could sacrifice some chocolate to the lynx if it meant he would stay, tufted ears and all.


End file.
